dalthusfandomcom-20200214-history
Vendrake
Absalom Vendrake is a puritan Inquisitor of the Dalthan Ordo Xenos, respected for his long service in (and commitment to) the Dalthus Sector. Vendrake openly admits to holding Amalthian viewpoints. =History= The young Absalom Vendrake was apprenticed to Ravenus Lock, a notable Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos. Vendrake strove to prove himself amongst his fellow acolytes, ever eager for Lock's approval. His puritan beliefs come from an incident as an acolyte , a powerful Inquisitor attempted to recruit Vendrake into his own network.. deeply interconnected with the illuminati , Vendrake chose the safe and sensible option ,and informed his superiors . The Inquisitor escaped justice .. but has followed Vendrakes careerer path from the shadows somehow convinced Vendrake has a role to lay in his own life. Throwing himself into the midst of battle against the tide of Orks at the phalanx hive massacre . He watched the orange glow has swathes of Manufactorums burned to cinder, and the hive engulfed in a thirteen year war which in turn affected PDF supplies to other wars . A disaster the had wide reaching implications for the Dalthus sector. After the reclamation of Phalanx , in part due to his work securing Battlefleet Dalthus to provide support. The Middle aged Vendrake now a fully fledged Inquisitor. Decide his talents where best put to use maintaining the imperial planets Status quo , He reasoned he could prevent such wars of attrition again by keeping Imperial commanders in check and the flow of regiments moving , something he so desperately needed thirteen years ago at the start of the war. The effect of long war changed his mindset also, he realised that to get anything done you have to play the long game. Something he does very well, with the aid of his many Noble and Inquisitorial connections. Vendrake seeks unity amongst his brother and sister inquisitors, reasoning the more people really on each other the more stability their will be for the Imperium .Dalthan Ordo Xenos -]Collects Imperial Guard tithes from lax Imperial Governors . To better fight the Alien. A powerful psychic , who uses his manipulative skills amongst the nobility of the Dalthus sector to further his own goals in creating sector wide stability. Puritan -Relatively devout mistrusts Extremists as they challenge the stability of Imperial rule. Dislikes The Eldar and Tau, but hates the Eldar and Tau sympathisers. Amalthian -Maintain Imperial status quo strength through unity . Vendrake has many connections to The Imperial Arbitrators, Chief Judge Lyons of Praxus been his current muse. Much of Vendrake's career has centred on the [http://inqvitational.wikispaces.com/Phrellian+Sub Phrellian Sub-Sector, in particular the Phalanx System and the backwater planet of Praxus. Vendrake's links with Praxus are manyfold, but primarily he sees this quiet backwater planet as his own experiment to do with as he sees fit. To somehow help his own long-term ambitions of becoming a major player in the Dalthus Sector. Currently he supports powerful arch Magos Exploratus Vector Raziel ( By the talented damned artificer ) . Tempted him to settle here and search for rare and ancient archeotech from the long forgotten Praxian wilds , but while he does that also to build manaufactorums supplying the regiments he raises from other planets. The current Imperial governor Xavius Adalaise is in vendrakes pocket thanks to an incapacitating Injury caused by the machinations of Vendrake . In battle =]Vendrake uses his considerable Psychic talents to undermine and destabilise the enemy from afar , whilst his crushing powerfist takes on those that get too close to the frail old man. Vendrake has a potent device fitted within his armour , that augments his natural voice with imbued psychic strength , his voice effectually becomes a weapon , to hinder opponents and boost his troops moral. Although Vendrake has not fought in front-line combat for many years, he has a history as a tenacious, cunning and zealous combatant, having faced Xenos threats under many different suns. A debilitating knee injury caused by [redacted has forced Vendrake to accept his role as a backstage player in any front line offensive . Instead relying on the talents of the many Imperial Guard veterans that flow through his hands on their way to distant battlefields, to get dirty jobs done. Equipment =]power fist bequeathed to him by Vector Raziel hand flamer , Engraved naval pistol he took from a poisoned Lord admiral Admiral. =Data-Files= *The Helios Succession: Vendrake was extremely concerned in the aftermath of Lord Mandread's death. He saw the potential for disastrous conflicts and infighting to consume the sector, destabilising the Imperium, if the Succession could not be concluded quickly. His priority was to see a strong leader elected in order to achieve required stability. Whilst sympathetic to Inquisitor Venris's views on the Xenos and the Howling Stars, Vendrake considered the younger Inquisitor to be somewhat rash. He was attracted to Inquisitrix Madine's ideals of unity, but knew within that such unity could only come through a unifying goal. ---- =Profile= Weapons: Armor: Equipment: Powers: Special Abilities: ---- =Known Associates and Agents= As one might expect from an Inquisitor of his prominence and age, Vendrake maintains a wide network of [http://inqvitational.wikispaces.com/Vendrake+-+Associates associates and agents. These include: *Xavius Adalaise , Imperial commander of Praxus *Antal Adalaise heir apparent to Praxus *Duke Loius Fournier Adalaise =]Duellists *Chiron =battlefield medic , alchemist. *Virago =Tracker *Socrates =Acolyte *Cecropian of Famoria =techpriest Adaptus mechanicus cult *Baron Dysarno , Imperial commander Phalanx Hive *Souel =Astropath *Uxley=Acolyte Deceased *Sung=Acolyte Deceased *Loxez=[= Acolyte Deceased